Generally, a stationary bottling plant as known in the art comprises a preform feeder, which receives plastic bottle preforms and orders them for feeding to a bottle blowing unit, which in turn applies heat and air pressure to form bottles from the preforms, and a filling and closing unit for filling the bottles with a liquid, closing them with a cap and possibly also applying a handle, a label and a code identifying lot number and date. Between these units, transferring devices are used to transfer the preforms from the preform feeder to the bottle blowing unit and to transfer the bottles from the bottle blowing unit to the filling and closing unit.
Known bottling plants are stationary plants. In certain places in the world there is a need for quickly setting up a bottling plant. The known stationary bottling plants described above are not suited for this purpose.